


I Know

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy-daughter bonding, Family, Gem Heaven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: Jamie and his daughter share a moment before an upcoming performance. Family-centric. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More old Daddy-Daughter fluff. Because I can't write enough.
> 
> Steven Universe rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar; Lucille "Lucy" Lazuli-Taylor is mine.

" _Hurry_ , Papa!"

"Lucy, will you _relax_? Pearl isn't going to ground you for spending time with me..."

The littlest Taylor huffed impatiently and folded her arms. This was the biggest recital of the season! Pearl was counting on her to be on set early. And yet, here she was with her daddy who kept fussing with her ribbon...

"I know that being on time is important," said Jamie, tying the sash in a proper position around his daughter's waist. "But we're already in the breakroom. And besides, you want to look your best for Grandma and Grandpa, don't you?" he added teasingly. "They came all this way from Michigan just to see you."

He then gathered the little girl in his arms and planted a quick kiss upon the all-too familiar teardrop gemstone.

" _Daaaddy_!" whined Lucy in-between giggles. "Th-that tickles!"

"I know," said Jamie, putting on his infamous puppy-eyes, "but I only wanted to give you your good luck kiss..."

The child squirmed in her father's grasp. Once they came face to face, Lucy dived for Jamie's cheek whilst squishing her lips together in the process.

" _Pppfffhhhttt_!"

The mailman grinned adoringly. "Oh, your mother would be so proud..."

Lucy stopped her silly nonsense and stared him straight in the eye.

"Do you think she'll be watching my recital from heaven?" she asked curiously.

Jamie followed her gaze to the ceiling before looking into the same deep blue eyes that were once his bride's over five years ago.

_Just like your mother..._

"I'm positive that she and Rose are taking a front row seat at this very moment," he told her.

She had her mother's laughter as well.

"Do... do you really think so?" she whispered, her voice hopeful.

Jamie nodded as he took her hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I _know_ so."


End file.
